


If You Want To Call Me Baby

by Dresupi



Series: Quickwintershock Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV Darcy Lewis, Prompt Fill, Smut, Snark, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, sexual competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: In which Pietro and Bucky have a score to settle.  And they want Darcy to settle it.  *wink wink*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 21 June 2016 on  
> [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146290666004/two-princes-spin-doctors-darcypietrobucky).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsdy_rct6uo),"Two Princes", Spin Doctors, 1991

"Yes, but which one of us is better?" Pietro prodded.  "One of us has to be better." 

What a way to come home from work.  No kiss hello from EITHER of her fellas.  Nope.  Just an arbitrary bombardment of questions pertaining to their individual oral prowess from Pietro. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, looking over at Bucky.  Bucky, her bastion of reason.  The pillar of maturity...who was making that face and shrugging his shoulders.  "I mean...you have to know which one you like better...for that kind of thing..."  

"JAMES BARNES..." she clutched her imaginary pearls and acted scandalized.  "What would Captain America say?"  She dropped her bag on the bench by the door, toeing off her heels and kicking them to the side. 

Bucky rolled his eyes.  "He'd answer the damn question..." 

"I'll tell you what he'd say...he'd say that it's obvious I am better at it..." Pietro insisted, zipping around to her other side.  "You wake the DEAD when I'm between your legs..."  He arched an eyebrow.  "Eh?  You like what I do, yes?" 

Darcy made a low rumbling sound, glaring at BOTH of her boyfriends.  "Both of you are very skilled in the oral department.  Let's just leave it at that..."

"You're louder with me, though.  I know.  I've paid attention," Pietro insisted.    

Bucky rolled his eyes.  "That's due to intensity, not to actual...ya know...quality.  I could get the same reaction holding a Hitachi against her." 

"I wouldn't know. I've never had to use a vibrator..." Pietro shrugged, grinning smugly. 

"Hey now...listen...you've got a gimmick…that’s what you've got, Piet.  That doesn't hold a candle to true TECHNIQUE." Bucky nodded, like that was the end of it or something.

Pietro made that little squawky sound he made when he thought he was being wronged.    

Darcy held back her laughter at Pietro's indignation.  She had to admit, indignant Pietro was pretty adorable. 

"You've never complained about my 'gimmick' before..." Pietro shot Bucky a look.  

Darcy giggled, pressing her lips together when they both looked at her.  "What?  Piet's right, Buck...you're pretty prone to waxing poetic about his mouth when he's using it on you..." 

Bucky scoffed, but his face was turning red and Pietro was preening over being the presumed best at oral. 

"Look, you're both very good.  I'm not going to tell you which is better, because neither of you is better.  You're both my favorite people, I love you both and I'm not ranking you against each other...just not gonna do it..." Darcy shook her head, crossing her arms. 

Pietro zipped over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  "You'll tell me later, right?" 

"You know, my favorite is quickly becoming Bucky the more you pester me..." 

"Winner by default is no winner..." Pietro quipped. 

"I've got no complaints or constructive criticism for either of you.  I'm very satisfied.  10/10 would recommend."  Darcy turned and walked over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the remote. 

"We could...you know...just...have an exhibition match or somethin'..." Bucky suggested, sliding onto the couch beside Darcy.  "Just for the title.  Or somethin'..." he repeated. 

Darcy sighed. "Is that gonna make you stop asking me?" 

"Are you going to actually pick a winner?" asked Pietro, suddenly on her other side. 

"No.  I already told you I wouldn't." 

"It's because it's me..." he grinned widely. 

"Pietro..." 

"What?  Bucky already said I'm HIS favorite." 

Darcy snorted, "There's no way you're better at head than me..." 

Pietro leaned back on the couch.  "That's what he said." 

"I did not..." Bucky insisted.

“You did TOO.  You as much as said it earlier,” Pietro insisted.      

Darcy giggled, "But which one of us is better?  One of us HAS to be better, Bucky..."

“This…this isn’t about me, Sweetheart.” 

“It is now…” she teased, climbing over onto his lap. “I think this is ALL about you now…” 

Pietro’s weight dipped the couch cushion they were seated on, he slipped his arms under hers, tugging her backwards off Bucky and onto his lap.  “No…I think this has been and will always be about you…” he whispered in her ear as Bucky turned, sliding his hands up her skirt.

“So wait…if Bucky’s going first, you KNOW his is going to be better, right?” She bit her lip as he tugged down on her panties.  Pietro’s hands slid up under her shirt, cupping her breasts in her bra.     

“Oh damn…guess we’ll have to wait an hour and do it again…” Pietro murmured in her ear.  “Look how that worked out…”

Darcy hummed in agreement, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is just pure smut. Completely filthy smut. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Bucky lifted one of her legs up, bending it gently as he kissed his way up the length of it.  He pressed her knee up and open, rucking up her skirt around her waist. 

Pietro’s hands teased around the cups of her bra.  His fingers found her nipples, slowly rubbing them through the lace.  She shifted slightly in his lap, groaning when Bucky brushed his fingers tentatively over her. 

“You’re already wet…” he murmured, leaning forward to run his tongue along her slit, slowly licking her open. 

She could feel her thighs quivering, and Pietro’s hand came down underneath, holding her leg out to the side. 

Bucky’s hand slid up her belly and under her shirt to take over where Piet’s hand had left off, pinching and rolling her left nipple as he kept up that torturously slow pace on her pussy. 

She rocked her hips up towards Bucky’s face, simultaneously grinding her ass against Pietro’s rapidly stiffening cock.  He bucked up against her, grunting softly with every tiny thrust of his hips. 

“Do I need to do you next, Piet?”  Bucky asked between strokes of his tongue.  “You doin’ okay up there?” 

Darcy reached up to cover his hand with hers.  The one that was still flicking against her stiff nipple, rubbing the lacy fabric of her bra over the sensitive peak.  “What do you need?” she asked, turning her face towards his, nuzzling him with her head. 

“Nothing…” he whispered.  “Just keep moving like that…” 

Bucky chose that moment to wriggle the tip of his tongue over her now exposed clit. 

She yelped at the sensation, rocking down against Pietro and reaching down instinctively for Bucky’s hair.  He looked up at her, winking wickedly before flicking her clit again.  

She moaned wantonly when he moved away from where she most wanted him, sliding his tongue through her folds.  The next time he touched her clit, he pinched her nipple at the same time. 

Not too hard, just hard enough to leave her sensitive for the next time he rubbed his thumb over the lace. 

Pietro busied himself with her other breast, rubbing it softly as opposed to Bucky’s almost rough treatment.  He vibrated his thumb over her nipple, making her squirm against him even more. 

Bucky moved up to lick at her clit again, this time he didn’t stop.  He flicked his tongue over the swollen nub, swirling the tip over it. 

Darcy couldn’t help but sigh.  She was pretty sure the sounds she was making were downright obscene. 

He stopped too soon, way too soon.  Before she even started feeling that pull in her gut. 

She whimpered at the loss of friction, but she caught the look Bucky shot over her shoulder.  The look he shot at Pietro. 

Pietro pushed her gently forward, tugging up on her shirt.  He pulled it over her head and tossed it over the couch. 

Bucky was disrobing as Pietro coaxed her down to the floor, before standing up himself.  She couldn’t help but grin when he appeared in front of her on the floor, sans any clothing, save his boxer briefs, and crawling toward her like some kind of tiger.  A smooth, Sokovian tiger.  A smooth, Sokovian tiger with a penchant for playing with his prey. She felt very prey-like right then.  Prey, obvs.  Not pray.  She wasn’t praying right then.  Just yet.  She’d been known to throw a few up in the heat of the moment though. 

His discarded clothing hit the floor somewhere behind him.

Bucky pulled some pillows and cushions from the couch to prop up behind her as Pietro settled down between her legs. 

Tag teaming.  They were tag teaming this.  Damn them.  Damn her perfectly enhanced, perfectly wonderful boys. 

Pietro peppered kisses up her leg, stopping to suck a mark close to the crease of her thigh.  He loved doing that.  Marking her.  He marked Bucky too.  It was a thing.  He liked leaving hickeys.  

He was a smooth, Sokovian-hickey-leaving tiger.  And she fucking loved it.   

He made directly for her core, his tongue searching for her clit as he licked up from her center.   

The pace he set was almost blindingly fast.  He had her close before she couldn’t even think straight.  But that’s how he did things.  He buzzed her clit with his vibrating tongue and then pressed the heel of his hand against her to stave off the orgasm.  The pressure not really relieving the ache, but it was keeping anything from coming from it.  

He did it a few times, starting and stopping, until she was practically begging for release.  His beautiful tongue vibrated for what felt like a split second more before he stopped completely. He pressed her legs apart with his hands, rising up on his knees in front of her. The burn and the tugging feeling he left behind made her moan and writhe on the floor. 

“Fucking tease…” she rasped, her feet sliding on the carpet as she tried to buck up into the air.  Into nothing. 

“Shhh…”  Bucky’s hand was in her hair, his lips pressing to hers.  “You know we’ll make you feel good, Darce…” 

Pietro hummed and pressed kisses to her trembling thighs.  “All in good time, _Princeza_ …”

Yes, she knew.  Holy hell did she know.  They both liked to tease.  A couple of trolls, the both of them.  But they made good on the teasing.  She really didn’t mind.   

Bucky straightened, bucking his pelvis forward, lining up his cock with her lips.  He was grasping it.  Offering it.  It was absolutely crazy how fucking gorgeous he looked.  Her hormone and sex addled brain couldn’t do him justice.  He was like a Greek god, with a metal arm and a full setup that no fig leaf could hide.  His blue eyes were gorgeous.  Bright blue where Pietro’s were more grey.  Ice versus steel. 

She opened her mouth, sweeping her tongue over the tip and making him gasp raggedly.  He was slick with precum and rock hard between her lips.  

“Jesus Christ…” he swore, holding his hips still as Darcy slowly took more of him in her mouth.  Bucky was thick, and the angle was awkward, but this wasn’t meant to get him off. 

If she knew Bucky, this was more for Pietro than anyone. 

Pietro, whose hand was slinking between her legs.  His fingers teased around her opening before sliding in.  He crooked them, stroking her inner walls while Bucky shallowly thrusted his hips.

He matched Bucky’s speed, fucking her with his fingers in time to the thrust of his hips.  His other hand crept down into his boxer briefs, fondling his cock as he watched Bucky thrust into Darcy’s waiting mouth. 

Darcy groaned, the sound muffled around Bucky’s dick.  The action made his eyelids flutter closed before he pulled back.  She released him with a pop, whimpering as he moved to the side, bending over her and sealing his lips over her clit. 

He sucked lightly, his tongue flicking until Pietro tugged him back by his hair, a sly grin on his face as Darcy writhed some more. 

Pietro pressed Bucky’s face back down, allowing him to lap and suck on the sensitive nub until her muscles clenched again.  He kept up the relentless thrusting of his hand into her.  She was so drenched at this point that it was making soft wet sounds as his fingers moved in and out of her. 

Without anything else to do, she moved her hands up to her breasts.  She pulled and plucked at her nipples, grunting out her pleasure whenever Bucky’s mouth touched her clit. 

Her walls were clenching around Pietro’s fingers as he slid them out of her, pulling Bucky up for a sloppy kiss.  He broke it off and pressed Darcy’s knees apart again.  He smoothed his hands up her thighs, all the way up to the apex.  He ran his palms up over her sex before he dipped his head down again. 

She gasped when his tongue buzzed against her opening. 

Bucky kissed his way up her belly, settling over her breasts.  He licked at one through the lace, his blue eyes seeking out hers. 

“You gonna cum for us, Doll?”  He asked, grinning mischievously as he ran the flat of his tongue over her stiff nipple. 

 “Are you gonna…” she paused, air hissing out between her teeth when Pietro pressed a kiss to the bundle of nerves, his lips worrying it back and forth.  “Fuck…” Her hips bucked up towards his face.  “You gonna let me?”

Pietro hummed against her, his tongue sliding smoothly over her clit. 

“Did you ever decide which one of us was better?’ Bucky asked, licking her nipple one last time before he rose.  He crawled down to where Pietro was, running his hand down his back and over his ass as the other man shifted into a kneeling position. 

“You’re both…” She moaned.  “You’re both so good…”  There wasn’t any way she was going to choose between them.  They both had their strengths. And this was a rotten time to put her on the spot.  They’d both gotten her close.  They were both teasing the fuck out of her.  Literally. 

She was in so much trouble.   

“So good…” Bucky repeated. She watched as he slid his hand down the back of Pietro’s briefs. 

She felt Pietro growl against her, his tongue languidly flicking all over her. 

“So good,” she whispered, her hands reaching for Pietro, sliding through his hair as Bucky pulled down his underwear.  She watched as Bucky moved around behind him, his hand roping around his waist and presumably between his legs. 

Pietro whimpered against her and buzzed her clit once, twice…three times, sending her crashing over the edge of the most amazing, toe-tingling, white vision, mind-blowing orgasm of her life. 

Her stomach clenched as she writhed.  She moaned Pietro’s name, Bucky’s name, a mixture of expletives that she was hard pressed to remember. 

It took her a minute to come down from the high, but when she did, it was to the lovely view of Bucky stroking Pietro’s cock.  His flesh hand was wrapped around the girth of it, his metal arm hooked around his waist, holding him in place. 

Darcy pushed up on her hands and knees, crawling the short distance to where they were. She leaned down, wrapping her lips around Pietro’s cock.

A shudder ran through his whole body.  She licked around the head before sucking it back into her mouth.

She bobbed her head in time with Bucky’s hand.  The rapid squeeze and release combined with her mouth had Pietro gasping loudly in no time.  His back arched towards her and she pulled back, watching as Bucky squeezed tightly around the base of Pietro’s length, postponing the inevitable for at least a few moments. 

Bucky made a grab for his pants, producing two condoms from one of the pockets.  A regular boy scout, he was.  She loved her always-prepared-man so very much.    He lay back on the floor, reaching down to grip himself, stroking his hand rapidly up and down his cock.  He stopped, opening one of the condoms and rolling it on as Darcy straddled him. 

Pietro zipped out of the room and back again, placing a bottle of lube on the floor beside them. 

Her stomach clenched with the knowledge of exactly what that was for.  She groaned, rubbing herself up and down Bucky’s erection. 

She heard the pop of the lube as Pietro moved in behind her, “Is this okay?” 

She nodded and inhaled sharply when she felt the gentle probe of his lube-slicked-fingers pressing against her ass.  They circled the tight hole, his lips murmuring encouraging things in her ear as he slowly breeched the tight ring of muscle.

Leaning forward on her hands over Bucky, she relaxed into the sensations as he pressed first two, and then three fingers inside her. 

Bucky was rubbing the head of his cock against her slick folds, finally pressing up inside her as Pietro slowly removed his fingers. 

Darcy whimpered as Bucky rocked up, his cock stretching and sliding into her with no difficulty. 

Pietro tore open the condom and rolled it on, moaning softly as he began to work himself again, squeezing more lube on as he went. 

Bucky ran his hands up her sides, tugging her down over his chest, simultaneously spreading her open for Pietro. 

Piet moved forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock against her ass before slowly beginning to push into her.  The thing about Pietro was…he could go painstakingly slow if he wanted to.  And he really, _really_ wanted to. 

Darcy relaxed her muscles as Bucky peppered hot kisses up and down her throat, holding her as Pietro pressed deep inside.  Piet’s hand remained on the small of her back, rubbing back and forth slightly, reminding her that he was there, that he loved her.  “ _Ježišmarjá…”_ he murmured.  “You feel so good, _Princeza._ ” 

Darcy whined against Bucky’s throat, her teeth nipping his skin and making him twitch inside her.  “Fuck…you _are_ so good, honey...you make us both feel so good, you’re amazing…” Bucky whispered, his hands stroking soothingly up and down her back. 

Pietro let out a long guttural groan as he bottomed out.  His hips bounced slightly against her as he strove to seat himself as deeply as possible.  Darcy wished there was a mirror or something so she could see his face.  He made the best faces when he was inside one of them.  He cursed.  Swore in Sokovian.  Darcy considered it a win when Pietro swore in his mother tongue. 

She hummed, flexing her pelvic muscles slightly, causing both of her boys to grunt.  “I’m glad I make you feel good…you deserve it, because you spent so much time making me see stars…” 

She felt Bucky smile against her skin and Pietro huffed out a sound that was lost in another grunt as she squeezed them again.  He pulled back slightly, pushing forward again.  He set the pace.  Slow.  Slow to let her get used to it. She loved him for thinking of her.  Even when he was balls deep in her ass, he was thinking of her. 

Bucky pushed her hair back from her face.  “You okay, Doll?  How do you feel?” 

She gazed down into his eyes, her heart nearly bursting with adoration for him.  “Feels amazing…” 

“Good…” he kissed her, his eyes staying closed as he moved slowly in and out of her.  “Good.”

“I love you…” she murmured, her hand reaching back to include Pietro in the statement too.  “Love you so much…both of you…” 

“Love you too…” Bucky whispered. 

Pietro ground out an affirmation, a quick ‘love you’ as he sped up slightly, swearing as his hips moved.  “Fuck…fuck, I’m not going to last…I’m not…fuck.  Fuck, I’m close…Darcy…” 

She hummed, feeling very smug and satiated as he pumped his hard length into her.  She felt him shudder, felt his hips stutter as he moved. 

Bucky’s breath was coming out in hot gasps against her throat.  His thrusting became erratic and as Pietro slowly pulled out of her, Darcy felt her belly clench as a sweet rolling wave of pleasure crashed over her.  Not nearly as intense as the first, but a really nice way to round out the sex, in her opinion. A nice little orgasm bookending never hurt anyone.   

She must have squeezed him extra tightly, because when she came down from her high, Bucky was gripping her hips and pounding into her, cumming on a cry.

Pietro pressed his lips against her lower back, kissing up her spine as Bucky lay panting beneath her.  She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed before breathing deep.  The silence was warm.  Comforting.  Darcy almost fell asleep there, sandwiched between them as Bucky tried to compose himself and Pietro showered her with sweet little kisses. 

But of course, given the two dorks she’d saddled herself with, it was only a matter of time before one of them broke the spell. 

“So…” It was Pietro who did it.  “Do you know which one of us was better?  I know I made you cum, but…I’d still like to hear it…” 

She reached around behind her to swat at his thigh.  “I already answered that.” 

“We can’t both be better, someone has to win,” Bucky argued. 

“I win,” Darcy said, giggling.  “You’re both too amazing, and equally good at what you do.  So, if someone has to win, please blob almighty, let it be me.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
